1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to plastic nestable carrying and stacking cases, more particularly, cases for the storage and transport of beverage bottles such as milk or beer and the like.
2. State Of The Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over application Ser. No. 41,882, filed June 1, 1970, in which a unitary stackable plastic case with a readily removable hinged cover is described. I have found that by making certain modifications to the cover and base of the case described in the copending application, the advantages of the previous case are retained while other distinct advantages are achieved as set forth below.
As can be seen by referring to the copending application, a unitary molded plastic case with a hinged upper lid or cover is described therein. This hinged cover when closed is recessed within the case, thereby allowing vertical nesting of similar cases. While incorporating all the advantages of the case described therein, I have further obtained, by bevelling a portion of the base and modifying the cover or lid, the advantage of permitting easy removal of the uppermost case in the vertical stack by reducing the frictional contact between adjacent stacked cases at their respective tops and bottoms, as well as obtained enhanced stabilization of bottles stored within the cases.